Naruto: HiFuMi
by NarutoAddict.PHP
Summary: Young Naruto's mind shatters when a traumatizing event happens. His mind heals but there's something new added to the mix, three new friends appear for Naruto, all from his head. AU RxR first Naruto/Change123 xover!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I know you guys would be pissed for me doing this, but deep in my heart, I knew that there was no other way of seeing a NarutoxChange123 crossover unless I did it myself.

I know you guys are thinking "If he can do this, why not just update?" or something to that effect, right?

Since Henge! is now entering the Chuunin Exams and Forgotten Winds has a BIG fight scene up ahead.

I know most of you wouldn't understand this fic much because most of the readers must have not read Change123 yet. I suggest you read it first on Mangafox, Onemanga or any site that has this series, it's a pretty good read anyway and it wouldn't waste your time because of its humorous and action-packed story, in my opinion anyway.

Well, here's the collective disclaimer to start it off.

Naruto: The Author of this fic doesn't own Me… that sounded kinda gay. *blink* *blink*

**BREAK**

You find yourself alone in a movie theater. You look around and you see that you are not seated in the front row, but it wasn't the back row either, right in the middle and that was just right in your opinion. The room brightens a bit. A movie was starting up and you see that circle counting down from 5. You choose to get comfortable and watch the movie. It's just a movie, right? What's the worst that could happen?

The movie starts of showing nothing but the silhouette and eyes (1) of a young, spiky-haired boy with bright, blue eyes practicing his Taijutsu on a sandbag hanging from the ceiling. After a complicated combo that ended in a brutal round-house kick that launched the sandbag from where it hanged, the screen fades to black and started to show another scene.

Another spiky-haired boy (or was it the same boy? You wonder) was shown. He was making handseals in a rapid pace and pelting jutsu after jutsu at training dummies.

When one dummy was left, he went overkill. He wrapped the dummy with mud, burned it with a fireball, made water spikes to stab the dummy, sliced it to pieces with wind blades and finally, summoned a large lightning bolt to erase the evidence of the dummy ever being made.

The screen goes black again and it now shows the same silhouette for a third time. The boy made handseals and made to grab a training dummy. To your surprise, the boy's arm suddenly morphed into some grotesque, gargantuan claw that physically grabbed the dummy. The dummy was ripped from its station and was lifted into the air by the monster arm. The boy suddenly emerged from the arm's wrist (or where you thought where the wrist was) and stabbed the dummy right in the forehead. A single handseal later and the morphed silhouette disintegrated into wisps of smoke. The boy fell from his perch and landed gracefully before the screen turns blank.

The next scene showed the three silhouettes standing side by side (so they were scenes of different people then, must be triplets or something to that effect, you think) the shadow on the right turned into a bright yellow color, the one on the left turned blood red and the one in the middle turned into the same cerulean blue as it's eyes.

The three melded with each other and became one, the silhouette's colors clashed with each other, and when the boy closed his eyes the silhouette turned into the same black as before.

All of a sudden, a strange aura encompasses the boy, an aura that reeked of malice and wrath, making you feel fear, anxiety and dread.

The boy opens his eyes showing you that they have changed from a serene blue to a wrathful crimson with bestial slits for pupils.

The image jumps from the screen, into reality, towards you. Flying through the air, the boy's true appearance gets illuminated by the projector's light.

Spiky, blonde hair, Feral crimson eyes and three large whisker marks on each cheek. The boy has his teeth bared showing you his enlarged fangs and his teeth looked very sharp indeed.

That was the last image you saw and your last thought was "_Isn't that… Me_?" before

**YOUTH!**

**BREAK**

**YOUTH!**

Naruto rocketed off his bed, cold sweat all over his body and dampening his clothes. He looked around and saw the alarm clock on his bedside table, its surface being shook by the vibrations that came along with the sound being generated, a very loud recording of a single word that made his eyebrow twitch every time he heard it.

**YOUTH!**

Twitch goes Naruto, He just sighed and shook his head. He taps the snooze button on the bright green alarm clock and heads to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

Naruto went to the kitchen for breakfast and noticed the date.

"August 10, huh?" Naruto mumbled while pouring milk on his cereal.

10, that day of the year always made him remember that time.

The time when he was adopted.

**Choshapo: Furashubakku no jutsu!**

It was October 10 and 5-year old Naruto was running for his life.

He was being chased by a mob because they wanted to give him his birthday present, a beating on the streets of Konoha.

He got his present when he tripped on a rock, and painfully fell on the ground. The mob surrounded Naruto, inflicting heavy damage to the young jinchuuriki's body and psyche.

He was thoroughly beaten by the citizens of Konoha and he was thrown into an alley, left for dead. A few persistent residents still wanted to prolong the young child's pain when he thankfully lost consciousness before the first blow was dealt.

He wakes up weeks later with the Hokage sitting at his bedside and three men waiting patiently by the door. The old leader told him that he was being adopted by the three ninja. A man in a green, skin-tight jumpsuit, a bowl-cut hairstyle, and the biggest eyebrows ever along with a man in Jounin garbs with gravity-defying, silver hair, a facemask, his forehead protector slanted over his right eye, holding an orange book and a brown-haired man wearing Jounin garb with a sash on his hip with a red kanji for "Fire" in the end. 

"The man in green is Maito Gai, the man holding the orange book is Hatake Kakashi, and the man with the sash hanging from his hip is Kurama Kenji" Sarutobi said.

"The three of them wants to be your father, Naruto-kun"

The Hokage faced the child and asked.

"Who do you choose to be your new tou-san, Naruto-kun?"

The child looked at the candidates and with a happy disposition, answered the Hokage in an energetic voice.

"All of them, I want all of them to be my tou-sans!"

**Choshapo: Furashubakku no jutsu, kai!**

Naruto smiled to himself and started walking to the door.

"Whoa, hold your horses, aren't you forgetting something?"

A voice with no discernable point of origin said.

He checked his clothes and gear. A black t-shirt with a small, red Konoha insignia on the left breast, and dark blue cargo shorts that went past his knee with a shuriken pouch on the left part of his hip.

He notices that he doesn't have his kunai holster and goes back to get it.

As he was strapping it on his right thigh, he looks at the mirror and says "Thanks, Hiken"

His reflection smiles back at him. "Just making sure you don't get us killed, airhead"

While Naruto was walking to the Academy, he was reminiscing about his condition, and how he acquired it.

After finalizing the documents needed for his adoption, his three new fathers trained him in their arts almost immediately.

The Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai, is the greatest Taijutsu master ever born in Konoha. He drilled numerous Taijutsu styles in the young Naruto via hard, rigorous physical training.

The Copy Cat Nin, Hatake Kakashi is a very powerful Ninjutsu specialist. Using his Sharingan eye, he copied thousands of jutsu and used them against his opponents over the years. He trained Naruto extensively on using and controlling his chakra and using jutsu.

He discovered that Naruto had an affinity to all elements from a young age and taught him all the elemental jutsu he can possibly give to a child as young as him.

Kurama Kenji, former guard of the fire lord, was a member of the Kurama clan, a clan of Genjutsu experts, the only way he knew of how to teach Genjutsu was to use it against the student before teaching them properly.

All of those beatings from a young age were not good for Naruto's mental health and the tough training from his parents made it worse.

His psyche broke when Kenji was killed right in front of his eyes.

He was 9 at the time when an assassin from Kiri attacked him. Kenji jumped in between and was dealt a fatal blow. Kurama Kenji died in the hospital with Naruto by his bedside, much like their first meeting, only in reverse and Kenji never got up.

His mind was healed by a Yamanaka but there were three new additions.

First was Hiken, Hiken was the personality that caught most of the Taijutsu training. When Hiken takes over, he gains an orange tint to his hair and his eyes get a slight purple tint. Hiken is a bubbly individual and it needs much for him to cry or get angry, he is almost constantly thinking of food and the best way on how to have fun in any situation.

The second new partition of his psyche was Fujin, He was the personality that acquired much of Naruto's Ninjutsu prowess. Whenever Fujin is in control His eyes don't change much but when his hair gets hit by light, you can notice a very light green sheen (2). Fujin is a pugnacious individual, he always wants to fight and with his skills, he fights well.

The third addition is Mizan, Mizan is the one who salvaged Naruto's Genjutsu knowledge before it was Mizan takes over, there is no change to his hair color but he becomes dichromatic, his left eye turns into a bright sea-green color. Mizan, in contrast to the other two, is quiet and calculating, he rarely ever shows emotion and always thinks at least three steps ahead for anything.

The HiFuMi, their collective name as said by the three, were only known by 5 people, the Hokage, His parents, and Naruto himself. Naruto usually talks to them via reflections in the mirror when it is available or in his head during fights or emergencies.

He arrived at the academy a little late. He was there for the Genin selection exam. You think after all that training, he's still studying? Hell no! he's got everything other than the headband and license.

"Oh, sorry class but I forgot to tell you that someone else will participate in the Genin exam, he was trained outside the village ("the Kurama clan house is in the outskirts of the village so he's technically correct" Naruto muses by the door) so he is qualified according to Hokage-sama himself" Iruka faces the door and said "you can come in now, Naruto-kun"

Naruto strides in and stands beside Iruka, facing the classroom. He notices the Hyuuga heiress, the Uchiha twins (3), the Aburame Heir, and a sleeping Nara before Iruka started introducing him.

"This is Uzumaki Kurama Hatake Maito Naruto, he will be joining you today"

"You may take any of the unoccupied seats, Naruto-san" Iruka said to Naruto.

Naruto didn't stop scanning the classroom even when Iruka introduced him so by the time Iruka allowed him, he was already choosing where to sit and he was thinking hard.

"_Hyuuga girl left side, Yamanaka right side, a space between the Uchiha twins, Inuzuka right side, and the all of the last row" _Naruto mused.

Naruto smirked. He gathered chakra and made a one-handed handseal with his right without raising it. The class was surprised when he blurred out of sight and appeared between the Uchiha twins.

"Hello, ladies" he grinned at both of them (4) and inwardly Hiken and he were laughing at their gob-smacked expressions.

Sachiko and Shigeko (5) both hid their surprise by folding their hands and glaring at the other direction.

At a close distance Naruto surveyed their appearance.

Both of them wore a blue, high collared shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back with a mini-skirt over a pair of cycling shorts underneath. The only difference was that Sachiko had her kunai holster on her left thigh with Shigeko in vice-versa. Sachiko has onyx hair that framed her face that went up to her nape and Shigeko has long hair that was braided into a ponytail that reached up to her butt.

Iruka asked for silence and started the written test. He handed out the papers and set the time for 30 minutes.

Naruto finished the test in 25 and had an amusing conversation with Hiken.

"I duct-taped Fujin's mouth since he wouldn't shut up about the class being "idiotic and utter weaklings" as he said" Hiken said. "I think Mizan appreciated it since he mumbled "thank Kami" when I was done" "Done?" Naruto asked "It doesn't take long to tape someone's mouth, you know?" Naruto said. "Yeah, but I used a whole roll for Fujin since he always rips it off after I put it on" Naruto chuckled and finished the conversation when Iruka spoke up.

Iruka took the tests and led them out to the training ground.

"You will be given ten kunais and ten shuriken, you must hit at least 7 targets for each weapon type"

He turned to Naruto "since you're new here you should go first, Naruto-san". A Chuunin with long silver hair came up and gave him the kunai's.

He was about to throw them when Mizan's voice suddenly sprang up

"There's a Genjutsu" Naruto was puzzled "huh?" "On the kunai" Mizan continued. Naruto cancelled the Genjutsu and showed their true form. They were horribly dented, scratched and the tips were blunted.

Naruto smirked "so someone still remembers me, hmm?" His smirked turned into a viscous grin "let's surprise him, eh?"

Naruto charged wind chakra through the kunai's before throwing them all at the same time. The kunai's stabbed the targets before punching through them completely.

Naruto faced the class and grinned "and that's how you do it" and after doing the same with defective shuriken (not that the class knows), he was guaranteed to pass the weapon tests.

They were all called back in for the Ninjutsu portion. The test consisted of making a bunshin, the moment it was announced Fujin raved and raved about "That's it!", only with more expletives and cursing.

Everyone passed that test and was asked to wait for their scores are to be announced later. This gave them the time to talk with each other or freak out about their performance.

"Uzumaki Kurama Hatake Maito Naruto, why do you have 4 surnames?" someone asked him. That voice was Sachiko who could not hide her curiosity.

"Uzumaki is my original surname before I was adopted by my fathers" Naruto explained.

"So they're gay then?" a voice interrupted. It was Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in anger. He faced Kiba and said "No they aren't, you flea-infested dipshit" Naruto smirked "why are you asking? Are you a gay fanboy?"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Kiba yelled in anger

"Oh, I'm sorry for you, being in denial hurts, huh?" Naruto said in a pitiful voice.

"SHUT UP, LOSER!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto clicked his tongue "Loser? That's the best you can come up with? If that's so then you aren't even worth replying to" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I'll show you!" Kiba jumped from his seat and lounged at Naruto. Naruto jumped straight up and grabbed Kiba's neck with his left knee joint and twisted his body to make Kiba's head perpendicular to the floor. They landed hard with Kiba head-first on the desk, knocking Kiba out with a huge lump to match.

He disentangled himself from Kiba's body and landed on the floor, with his arms raised like a gymnast.

Shigeko suddenly stood up and snapped at Naruto "Where did you get that power?"

"Training, dear Uchiha-chan" Naruto said

"Give it to me!" She said to Naruto

"I believe I can't do that" Naruto said

Shigeko glared at Naruto

"You dobe, you should be happy that I give you, a commoner, a chance to give me, An Uchiha elite, your power!"

Naruto flashed his foxy grin

"What a coincidence! That's what your sister said when I was _under _her last night" He winked at Sachiko "She enjoyed being on top and don't worry, I gave her lots of _power_"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU PERVERT!" Shigeko screamed as she tried to punch Naruto.

He blocked her hand with an open palm

"Taijutsu hint #1: always get into a proper stance before punching, it raises the power and keeps you from hurting yourself" Naruto said, his grin widening.

Shigeko growled before trying to kick Naruto

He grabbed her ankle and said

"Taijutsu hint#2: a kick is usually used to start a combo, end a combo or when an opponent has an opening. It is because a kick can be easily countered and it breaks your stance." Naruto recited

He looked at her legs

"Smooth, and you do know I can see up your skirt, right?" Naruto said

Naruto suddenly blocked a punch with his other arm.

"QUIT MOLESTING MY SISTER, YOU JERK!" Sachiko screamed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING HERE!" Iruka's voice raging from the doorway, Demon Head technique active.

Naruto dropped Shigeko's foot and jumped back from the twins. The three looked at each other, silently communicating, before pointing at Kiba's crumpled form on the ground.

"He started it!" the three said in perfect symphony.

Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to stave of the incoming headache. He woke Kiba up and addressed the class.

"Take your seats, I'm announcing the scores now" Iruka walked to his desk and started reciting the scores.

"The rookie of the year is Uzumaki Kurama Hatake Maito Naruto and the best kunoichi of the year is a tie by Uchiha Shigeko and Uchiha Sachiko." Iruka noticed that the twins started glaring at each other or Naruto, since he was between them "The dead-last of this year is Nara Shikamaru who passed with 78%"

The class rounded on Shikamaru, wanting to tease him or laugh at him, but he was peacefully napping on his desk, oblivious to his classmate's intent.

Iruka smiled

"I am happy to say that none of you failed the test so please return in one week to be sorted into your teams"

Naruto experienced a head-splitting headache from Fujin's ranting while he was going home.

**BREAK**

(1)like Pein's projection technique early in shippuuden

(2)like Snow from FF13

(3)Yup, no asshole dude sasuke here

(4)this shows that he was influenced more by Kakashi

(5)means Happy Child and Growing child respectively

A/N: again, I know you guys are pissed. I just ran this through for three days in total but a week has already passed. Blame Facebook for corrupting my mother and Bayonetta, Lightning and Fang for being too hot to resist.

I'm gonna go back home to Philippines for my summer vay-kay so be surprised if I do update, usually I would be stuffing my face with many stuff that's not allowed or accessible here in Saudi like pork. I'm also going to my father's home province of Lucban for the Pahiyas Festival! Woohoo! So the fun would definitely keep me busy.

The next update would be Forgotten Winds' Kakashi's bell re-test.

I can't get Bayonetta's "Let's Dance Boys!" out of my head, I recommend you watch it on you tube or something, it's amusing to watch.

Seikon no Qwaser rocks, specially the uncensored version _

Sure, DON'T review!... see if I care… (cries in the corner) Why won't they review… (sniff)x2 (sob)x2

A/N#2: just edited some stuff and added the meaning of the numbers


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, guys and gals!

I'm very sorry for this but Forgotten Winds is in temporary hiatus

But don't worry, I'll get it up and running in no time!

So in spite of that here's an update for HiFuMi, enjoy (or suffer, in other people's case)

**HIFUMI**

Naruto was bored…

He left the classroom really really bored,

And whenever Naruto was bored he did one thing:

TRAIN!

He made 4 clones and made them start reviewing the different jutsu that he knows, while he started to run laps around the training grounds for an indefinite amount of was followed by push-ups, sit-ups, and taijutsu katas. This was then reapeated, only this time, on top of the lake

Naruto stopped at 3 repetitionsof his whole routine and popped the clones one by one.

he sorted through the clones' memories and, with the Fujin's help, categorized the important (read high-damage dealing) ones in his mind.

This took up lot's of time and by the time they were finished, the moon was already in the orange-purple sky.

"Tadaima"

The muttered greeting rang through Naruto's apartment.

"Okaerinasai"

The unexpected answer came from his kitchen, startled, Naruto crept slowly beside the kitchen entrance, kunai in hand.

He can hear the movements made by the tresspasser. He predicts the path of the tresspasser and finds out that whoever is in his kitchen is walking nearer to his position.

The kunai is gripped firmly. Gathering his nerve, he waits for the right moment to strike.

_Step,step,step_

"_just 2 more steps" _Fujin excitedly supplies.

_Step,step-_

"_NOW!" _the Hifumi collectively shouts.

Naruto spins to face the tresspasser and plunges the kunai forward.

The definitive sound of metal hitting metal was heard.

Naruto flinches in surprise.

Standing by the kitchen entrance was a tall man with silver, spiky, gravity-defying hair wearing jounin garb. He had his hitai-aite slanted over his right eye, where you can see the edges of a scar poking under it. the only thing out of place is the white frilly apron he was wearing with the words "Grill Sergeant" in big, red letters

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?, your own father nonetheless?"

"Kaka-tousan, your back!" Naruto exclaims before hugging his father. "I thought you were going to come back tomorrow?" the teen asks

"the mission to Suna ended earlier than expected" Kakashi patted his son's head. "you graduate yet?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto can almost see the words hovering over Kakashi's head.

"_You better say yes or else…"_

Naruto grinned and pulled out the headband from his shuriken pouch.

"does this answer your question?" Naruto replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

Kakashi heads back into the kitchen while Naruto follows. Kakashi turns off the flame under a big pot all the while grilling (no pun intended) Naruto for info.

"why don't you wear it, you earned it didn't you?"

"C'mon tou-san, you know that I know that there is still the teamwork test, right?"

"hmmm…"

Satisfied with the answer, Kakashi opens the pot showing Naruto the contents.

Naruto looks in the pot and adopts a gluttonous expression.

"RAMEN!"

A spark of mischeviousness appeared in Naruto's eyes, he looked Kakashi in the eyes and sent a message.

"

Naruto faded like a ghost and suddenly became solid again holding a bowl and chopsticks.

Kakashi, with years of practice, expertly threw the perfect portions of noodles, broth and toppings into the air landing in the bowl, filled to the brim but not a drop spilled.

Naruto appeared sitting in front of the table with the full bowl on it. Kakashi blurred in a second later, his apron discarded and holding a bowl of ramen for himself.

The mood lightened and with a bow of their heads, simultaneously said:

"Itadakimasu"

They ate in silence for a while, reveling in the great taste that Kakashi's Ramen has.

The silence was broken when Kakashi asked Naruto:

"Do you know who your sensei will be?"

"Not yet, we'll be informed after one week"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said

"I want you to guess who your teammates will be."

Naruto was puzzled and asked

"Aren't I the dead-last automatically?"

Kakashi smirked and, with a prideful voice, said

"Nope, the usual teams got shot to hell when you came up"

Naruto grinned broadly and replied

"It's in my blood to wreck plans before they're even made"

Kakashi chuckled a bit.

"You still haven't answered my question"

Naruto thought for a few moments and answered

"I'm an Assault/Tank/Demolition type with a side of Illusion so I'm guessing a Tracker and a Medic, two other Assaults, Illusion type and an Assault, two Assasins, Tracker and an Interoggator or even two Medics, my best bet would be the first pair or the last"

"Hmm…" Kakashi mulled over his son's answer and continued asking questions.

"If I were to be a sensei, who would my students be?"

Naruto finished off his third bowl before answering

"The Uchiha hotties, no question, with either the Hyuuga hottie, the Inuzuka runt or me"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow

"hotties?"

"I blame and thank you for exposing me to Icha-icha"

They both bowed their heads and, even the Hifumi, said:

"For it is the greatest book ever conceived, amen"

Kakashi looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 9 in the evening.

"well, expect Gai to bust down your door sooner or later, I'm going back to HQ to report the mission a success"

Naruto laughed out loud with that statement.

**HiFuMi**

Naruto bewilderedly shot out of bed when he heard the door to his room fly of its frame and hit the opposite wall.

"SOCHI! I CONGRATULATE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH IN FINALLY ACHIEVING YOUR FOREHEAD PROTECTOR, I WILL NOW CLIMB THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN USING ONLY MY INDEX AND MIDDLE FINGERS TO CELEBRATE THIS MOMENTOUS EVENT!"

Naruto groaned and checked his alarm clock.

"Gai-tou, It's half past 3 and you just came back from a mission in Hoshi no kuni which is almost 1,300 kilometres away from the village gates, go get some sleep"

Gai's grin blinded Naruto for a few seconds. Gai assumed the Nice-Guy Pose and exclaimed

"MY SON! YOUR GLORIOUS FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE WHITTLED DOWN TO MERE EMBERS, LET US REKINDLE YOUR YOUTH BY PULLING 100 TREES FROM THE GROUND!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he yelled at his father

"I JUST NEED TO SLEEP, OK! CONGRATULATE ME AGAIN AFTER FOUR HOURS OR SO!"

Gai smiled widely and said (screamed):

"VERY WELL MY SON! I WILL LEAVE YOU TO REKINDLE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BY SLEEPING, FAREWELL FOR NO, DEAR SOCHI!"

Gai blasted through the broken doorframe all the while exclaiming "DYNAMIC EXIT!"

Naruto looked at the alarm clock by his bed for a few minutes before taking off its batteries and laying down to sleep once more.

His eyes snapped open when Fujin drowsily asked:

"_What happened?"_

Naruto's eyes blazed and screamed at the facet:

"_JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP!"_

_**HIFUMI**_

You find yourself in a void, only blackness surrounds you. You look down to your hands and notice that your whole body is a shade of very pale grey.

Suddenly, three balls of light come dropping down and start to hover around you, a red orb, a blue orb and a yellow one.

They settled into a line in front of you before morphing into their own bodies, similar to yours, in the same color of when they were orbs.

Suddenly the darkness recedes, showing that you and the sillhouettes are in a gigantic sewer with knee high water with pipes running along the walls.

Your attention is caught by the darkness forming it's own body, a pitch black color, in front of a humungous gate being held together by a piece of paper bearing the kanji for "seal"

The three colored sillhouettes suddenly take aggressive stances towards the black one.

The black body smiles a malicious grin, showing its pearly white fangs, before setting into a stance itself.

You are paralysed in fear when you see a gigantic grin behind the bars perfectly similar to the grin sported by the shadow, above this grin, was a pair of crimson eyes with slitted pupils. The eyes focus on you and as soon as that happens, the shadow charges the colored bodies and then-

**DYNAMIC ENTRY! BANG!**

**HIFUMI**

"MY SON! I HAVE RETURNED IN EXACTLY FOUR HOURS AS YOU REQUESTED!"

Gai leaps off the crater in the wall and surveys his son.

His enormous eyebrows rustle in worry when he sees Naruto's state:

Sleepwear clinging to his body via sheet of cold sweat and a frantic expression on his face.

"What seems to be the problem, Naruto?" Gai asks in a gentle voice

Naruto grins at his father and replies

"Just a bad dream, tou-san, nothing much"

Gai smiles at his son and resumes using his "inside voice"

"THEN IF THERE IS NO PROBLEM, LET US CELEBRATE THE RECEIVING OF YOUR HITAI-AITE!"

Naruto jumps off the bed and salutes Gai

"YOSH, TOU-SAN, LET US NOW EAT AS MANY BREAKFAST SPECIALS AS WE CAN EAT FROM SHICHIUMA-SAN'S GRILL!"

"EXCELLENT IDEA, SON! LET US GO THERE NOW!"

Naruto did all the fun antics that he could with his second father the whole day.

They were joined by Kakashi sometime around three in the afternoon when all of them paid respects to Kenji's grave.

Naruto told Kenji everything that happened the whole week before pulling out an instant ramen cup from his pockets and putting it in front of the grave

"This is so you can celebrate along with us, tou-san, you know we all eat ramen when celebrating and even though you can thank Kami face to face for the meal, I know you wouldn't miss out on this"

Naruto leaned over to the grave

"Uchiha Shigeko wears white, blue-green striped panties, do you think she's a Hatsune Miku(1) fan?"

After paying their respects once more they strolled around Konoha buying different supplies.

Kakashi bought a new kunai set for Naruto and had his jounin vest repaired. Gai bought new sandals and ordered a packet of chakra paper for Naruto, and Naruto ordered a new door from the carpenters.

**HIFUMI**

After saying their goodbyes, Naruto went home and started to repair his bedroom door. He worked up a sweat repairing it that he took off his shirt while working on the door.

Little did he know is that across his bedroom window, two pairs of identical, onyx eyes stared at his sweaty form.

The public knows that Uchiha Sachiko and Shigeko were moved from the Uchiha compound to an apartment with an undisclosed location to prevent recurring nightmares, that apartment was right across Naruto's apartment(2) where he was working on his door shirtless.

Sachiko, the more boy-crazy than the two, was drooling while staring at Naruto's pecs and abs. she had to be physically ripped from the window so she can stop staring.

Shigeko looked at her sister with disdain, _"We have to be strong, dammit! Not be drooling, love-struck fangirls crushing on their neighbors with nice abs, lean muscles and a luscious- No,no,no!"_

She shook her head to stray her mind from these poisonous thoughts.

Sachiko's mind was in the gutter and stayed there.

_Sachiko's fantasy_

_The guy crosses the street and knocks on their door "Ano.. Excuse me, is anyone home?"_

_Sachiko answers the door but opens it only showing her head._

"_yes?"_

_The guy smiles_

"_I'm sorry but I ran out of sugar, can you spare me some?"_

_Sachiko shows pulls the guy in showing that she only wore a towel._

"_I don't think we have sugar to spare but if you want something sweet-"_

_The towel drops to the floor showing that she wore nothing underneath_

"_you can have me to satisfy your craving"_

_**Slap!**_

_Fantasy end_

"Snap out of it, Sachiko! Your bleeding on the carpet again!"

Sachiko grabs a tissue to staunch the blood floe from her nostrils

"Hm? You say something?" Sachiko asks her twin innocently.

_FarFarAway no kuni_

Kakashi suddenly feels the need to sneeze but he holds it in since he was behind his target. Kakashi mirks and decapitates his victim, al the while cheering _Assasination succesful! _In his head

_Back to Konoha_

Shigeko sweat-dropped and said "nothing"

Both of them sneak a peek at Naruto and dejectedly sees that he already put his shirt back on and is now returning the tools into the box.

The twins look at each other and say at the same time

"Quit looking"

Naruto better watch out, the Uchiha twins are on to him.

**HIFUMI**

You're in the sewer again, it seems you just repeated the scenes the last time only this time, you weren't frozen in fear after seeing the crimson eyes, you also get into a stance and charge the shadow.

The four of you surround the shadow and attacked from all sides.

The shadow blocked Blue's punch, hopped over Yellow's sweep kick, ducked Red's spinning back kick and drop-kicked you away, the shadow did all this in the span of less than one second.

You recover from the hitand decided to find the right time to strike.

The shadow is taking on Red, Blue and Yellow with no trouble, you can notice thet his moves were perfect, all of his moves had a purpose and the onslaught of attacks needed little to no effort to counter, evade or block.

You can feel the desperation radiating off of Blue and Yellow, the only one who can counter Black per strike was Red and you can feel the frustration in Red's actions, You realize that you Red realizes that all his efforts to defend from Black was futile.

Black sees a very opportune counter, whe Red thrusted his elbow, he spun around so he's right behind Red, he used the spin's momentum to hit the back of Red's head with an elbow of his own, Dazed, Red crumpled like a piece of paper before being kicked by Black, straight towards you.

Red's body flies towards you, you brace yourself for impact-

**YOUTH!**

**HIFUMI**

"These dreams are starting to get to me" Naruto mumbles as he walks towards the academy

He goes into the room and surveys the available seats.

"_The first, third and, fifth row, between the Uchiha twins and- why would I search when I already found it?"_

Naruto blurred between the twins again when he noticed the different reaction compared to last time.

Nothing wrong with Shigeko, facing the other way with her arms crossed under her generous bust, if only he looked closely he would see that her ears are red hot, along with the rest of her face.

Sachiko had a different reaction, she faced the other way and layed her face on her crossed arms on the table, if Naruto pulled her hands off her face, she would have been close to gushing out blood from her nose.

Naruto, thinking that it was another sign of ignoring him, let it pass and simply waited for Iruka to announce the teams.

If he looked at a few seats behind Him, He would see Hyuuga Hinata, staring at him with her Byakugan activated, pinching her nose so as to not spray blood all over the classroom.

Shino can only express a small smile at Naruto's predicament

"_Not even in teams yetbut he can already steal the hearts of my peers, commendable, Naruto-san, your aura is incredible"_

**HIFUMI**

A/N:

(1) Real life performer in this AU

(2) I said in chapter 1 that he was** Trained** in the Kurama clan compound, he has his own place in Konoha.

Ok, sorry for not giving you the teams NOW but I still have to think about the different members in the teams specially now that there are Uchiha TWINS, so yeah, whatever.

To all muslim readers: Eid Mubarak! Good day/afternoon/evening

To all other readers: Good day/afternoon/evening


End file.
